


Our star lie within our Destiny

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alpha Leonard McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominant Leonard McCoy, Hate to Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Spock, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Submissive Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Spock ran away from home to escape his destiny. When Vulcan was destroyed Spock knew he wasn't going to be able to escape it. Then Doctor McCoy came into his life and everything got turned upside down. Would he still be able to escape his destiny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another one; Hope y'all like. ^-^

Starfleet command had never seen an issue with others second gender, It didn’t matter if you were an Alpha, Omega or a Betta. You could have what ever job you wanted as long as you passed all the classes and worked hard for it. When Spock had joined the academy he had been very happy to hear this. On Vulcan the rules were a little different. Alphas were at the top and Omegas were their property. Once and Omega was bonded to an Alpha that Omega’s every wish and command became to make their Alpha happy.  
There were no Beta’s on Vulcan as the race biologically didn’t see any need for them. Starfleet of course didn’t know this due to Vulcans being very private about their lives and anything to do with their biology. So Spock did the only thing that seemed logical in his mind he enrolled as a Beta. No one would need to know. Vulcans only ever went into heat every nine years after they matured. Once mated though their bodies would produce slick whenever the Alpha's hormones suggested that they needed or wanted sex. It was a way to protect them from getting hurt. Spock knew this to an extent but he didn’t think that it would be an issue because he hadn’t hit full maturity yet and it was still a ways away.  
Life went on he became a teacher and he was happy, oh so very happy. No one treated him like he was below them. No one made him feel like he was worthless because he was half human and half Vulcan. No one made him feel like less than anything due to his biology, He was just Spock a teacher and the creator of the Kobayashi Maru. That was until he met James T. Kirk, this man, no Alpha infuriated him beyond all means. Was the only one that seemed to get under his skin.  
The Alpha had cheated, had found a way to beat his test and then it happened the one thing that he didn’t know how to handle. Vulcan was attacked. All of Starfleet was sent racing to save them. They didn’t make it and Spock watched his mother die right before his eyes. But he had no time to mourn he had to avenge her death and all the the other deaths of Vulcans. Spock was on a mission and James was too. Everything would be fine he marooned James on a planet and then went about getting his revenge taking care of what he needed to take care of.  
Only he would be forced to accept his emotional compromise when Jame found himself back aboard the Enterprise. He tried to kill the man when he insinuated that Spock’s mother never loved him. On the bridge at that moment and time Spock came in contact with a scent that made him want to cry, and it wasn’t James who was leaking it as he would later find out.  
It wouldn’t be until days later when Doctor McCoy growls at several Vulcan aboard the enterprise in his Med Bay.  
“What do you think you are doing?”  
The vulcan blinks impassively at Bones before responding, “She is my Omega and she will do as I say.”  
Bones laughs softly, “Oh I don’t think so. As I am the doctor on this ship she will do no such thing. She is hurt and will stay on the bio bed until I says otherwise.”  
At that very moment Spock takes a faltering step back as the while Medbay becomes tainted with Alpha scent, a scent that makes all the Alpha Vulcans cower. It Spock thinks is very logical that they do so. The Scent it would seem was coming from Doctor McCoy and he wasn’t having any of it.  
The young Omega that is sitting on the Biobed reaches up grasping Bones sleeve, “Doctor he means no harm. I am to serve him. That is my life. The way things are.”  
Bones doesn’t pay her no mind instead he growls again, “If any of you tell anyone that is in my Medbay to leave or do anything I will personally throw you out into the vacuum of space. No one is doing any ‘wifely duties’ until I have given them a clear bill of health.”  
Spock takes a deep breath and pushes his way towards his father as Bones makes his way over to another patient. As he enters His father's viewing field he becomes worried. He doesn’t smell like his normal omega self.  
“Father,” he says quietly.  
Sarek looks at him and Spock can see the disappointment written on his face. His father turns his head, “I see that you are no longer in command of the ship. That is for the best. A bitch as yourself wouldn’t have lasted long.”  
Spock doesn’t say anything just nods his head. Sarek continues, “You will of course be promised to another Alpha. It is quite unfortunate that yours died. She would have been good for you. After all you belong on your knees or with your legs spread ready to please.”  
Spock swallowed, “I have time still before I am to be mated off.”  
Sarek barked in laughter, “My boy you only have a couple of years. Do you really think that the High Council would let you mate with one of these humans now that our home has been destroyed. No They will find a way to make your heat come sooner and then you will be pushing out new babies left and right. This was what was to always happen. It would be laughable that you even find a mate worthy here.”  
Just as the words slip from his mouth Bones comes over. He doesn’t look as mad at before but he still seems quite upset, “Commander Spock may I have a word with you.”  
Spock nods his head before following Bones to his office where the door closes softly behind him, “You should tell your father about Uhura.”  
Spock doesn’t blink instead he just raises an eyebrow, “I do not know of what you speak of.”  
Bones just growls and Spock finds himself wanting to whimper and submit to the Alpha, “Dammit Spock you aren’t something that they can just sell off to the highest bidder. You are a part of Starfleet and that means you can decide who you get with and what not.”  
“I see no logic in this and I would suggest you mind your own business Doctor. My father can’t be intimidated like all the other Vulcan’s on this ship. Your Alpha bravo will do you no good.”  
Bones eyes darken before he hisses, “Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that Spock.”  
Then Bones turns and walks back out of his office leaving Spock shuttering at the swift change in hormones that Doctor McCoy was producing. It takes a few minutes for Spock to center himself before walking back out of Bone’s office and back over to his father. He quietly bids him good night before returning to his room to meditate.  
Spock tries to meditate but instead he is assaulted with visions of Doctor McCoy grabbing him by the hair and bending him over the nearest panel.  
The vision causes Spock to shudder and sob in frustration. He is hard now straining against his pants. He wants to touch himself but he doesn’t because of the laws that govern his world. He doesn’t know if his mind wants this or if he thinks that this is what Bones is planning on doing to him. All he knows is that that Alpha’s scent does something weird to him and he doesn’t like it, he doesn’t like it at all.  
_The noise on the the bridge is loud to  Spock's ears as he looks at some readings. The turbo doors open and in walks Doctor McCoy. He walks over to Jim and whispers something into his ear. Spock strains to hear what they are talking about. He doesn’t seem to be able to hear anything. Then next thing he knows he is being grabbed by his hair. The grip is strong and the scent of Alpha overwhelms his senses. It takes a second for him to figure out what is happening. He is being pulled up and around the consul that he is was working on. The grip in his hair tightens and Spock struggles but isn’t able to get out of the grip. Once he is over the panel Spock realizes that it is Doctor McCoy that has a hold of his hair. He feels fingers tighten and another hand reach around to his front. McCoy yanks down his pants and underwear shoving them to his ankles. Spock’s face colors as he feels the heat of humiliation as the whole crew watches the doctor strip him. None of them seem to care or do anything to stop what is going on. Seeing him in such a way makes soft tears come to his eyes. In the corner of his eye he see his father watching but that soon vanishes from his mind as McCoy’s hand comes down hard on his ass. It sting and the surprise of it causes him to yelp he didn’t realize that the good Doctor was even that strong. This repeats over and over again. McCoys had coming down hard on his ass bringing the blood to the surface. Sometimes it makes his hips shift and his groin rubs up against the console that he is bent over. With the cries of pain every now and then whimpers of pleasure get mixed in. Spock feels the heat of the pain from his ass and the heat of humiliation as he comes to realize that he is now hard. He doesn’t understand what all is happening; why he is being punished what he did to deserve this in front of all him companions. Before he knows it though McCoy is pulling him back and dropping him like a rag doll on the ground on the Bridge. His words are sharp and harsh.  
__“Take care of that,” he gestures to Spock's hard and leaking cock, “and then clean yourself up. Then get back to work.”  
Spock face is already flushed but now more so than ever as he takes his leaking cock into hand and finishes himself off before licking his hands clean and then pulling his underwear and pants back up. He adjust himself quietly and with his head down goes back to work._  
When Spock returns to the bridge the next day Bones is standing on it with Jim speaking to him in a hushed tone. Spock swallows and tries to not to think about the vision that he had seen the other night. He walks over to his station and tries to think of anything else other than the fact that this has so many similarities to his vision.  
Bones turns and hisses, “Great the green blooded hobgoblins fathers here.”  
Jim turns and looks at the man, “Sarek, what can I do for you.”  
Sarek turns his eyes from his son’s prone form to Jim's, “Captain, I was just wondering when we would be reaching earth?”  
Jim smiles, “We will be there soon.”  
Sarek nods his head and then turns back towards Spock watching as his son stands with his back straight body stiff. Stiffer than would be considered normal. Bones moves away from Jim and heads over the Spock walking right past him to Uhura, he leans down and whispers something in her ear and she nods her head before he turns to leave. He takes one look at Spock and frowns.  
“Spock are you feeling okay.”  
Spock turns his head, “I am fine Doctor.”  
Bones frowns but doesn’t say anything else. He walks off the bridge and makes his ways back down to Medbay. After he leaves Spock’s body begins to relax as he realizes it is illogical for him to think that Bones would ever do something like what he had seen. Though not knowing Bone for all that long he knew that the Alpha was a good man. There was no way that Jim would have been friends with him if he wasn’t.  
The rest of the trip back to earth was uneventful and Spock began to relax ever so slightly. In the back of his mind he knew that this would probably be the last time he felt this way. With his father’s want for him to go with them to where ever they decided to start up new Vulcan. He would soon, very soon becomes someone else’s property.  
When they finally arrive Spock feels his body fill with dread, he knows that this is the end of it all. What he hadn’t expecting to run into another being that looked quite a bit like him.  
The older Vulcan looked at him with a soft frown, “Spock.”  
Spock blinked before trying to turn away he couldn’t deal with this now. Couldn’t deal with seeing himself. A kinder more gentle version of himself looking back at him. Showing more emotions than he had ever seen in his life. Had ever expressed in his life.  
Spock Prime frown deepens ever so slightly, “It would seem that you are not all that happy to see me. I would expect that. But I have come to speak to you to try to convince you to stay at Starfleet.”  
Spock swallowed, “I can’t. Father has already decided that I am of more use with him. He is already looking for another mate for me.”  
Spock Prime nods his head, “I am sure that he is. But I can say that it would be better for you if you stay with your comrades. I fear you belong there not with Vulcan and as you can be in two places at once.”  
Spock blinks, “Father…”  
“I shall deal with that. You left Vulcan because you didn’t feel you belonged, It would be illogical for you to leave the place that you do belong to now. You are apart of the crew.”  
Spock nodded his head, “I suppose you are correct in that.”  
Just as the words left his mouth Bones rounded the corner. He takes one look at Spock sighs a sigh of relief, “Oh thank God I found you.”  
Spock blinks but doesn’t say anything. Spock Prime though looks slightly amused. His lips curl up in a small smile. It has been a long long time since he had seen Doctor McCoy and it was good to see that the man no matter what universe was always kind and good. Though It would seem that in this universe Doctor McCoy was much younger. Not even that much older than Jim it would seem.  
“Doctor,” Spock says calmly.  
Bones looks over at Spock Prime then back to Spock, “I was making sure that you didn’t think you were just going to run off to new Vulcan. Would have hated to have to drag you pointy eared ass back with me. Who is this,” he gives Spock Prime a questioning look, “I hope he doesn’t think he is taking you with him to New Vulcan.”  
Spock blinks as he watches Doctor McCoy size up the older version of himself as if readying himself for a fight.  
“He is a friend Doctor.”  
Bones looks back over at Spock, “Okay good. Well hurry it up. Jim is waiting for us.”  
Spock Prime turns to Bones, the corner of his lips turn up ever so slights, “Doctor. I was just informing Spock that there would be no reason for him to return with us to New Vulcan. It would be illogical.”  
Bones nods his head and then looks back at Spock as if waiting for him to come along. Spock takes a deep breath, “Doctor. As you can see you are interrupting our conversation.”  
Bones growls softly, “Right, I do apologize for making sure that you don’t ruin your life.”  
Then he turns as walks away leaving Spock shifting uncomfortably. Spock Prime watches as Bones leaves and how Spock shifts trying to get as much distance between the two of them.  
“Does the good Doctor make you uncomfortable.”  
Spock stiffens, “It would be illogical for the Doctor to make me uncomfortable.”  
Spock prime frowns softly, “For one the Doctor smells a lot like our mother. It’s similar and in a way calming. I am sure you have already noticed.”  
Spock doesn’t say anything he just turns to leave. “It doesn’t matter what he ‘smells like’. Or who. Father will make sure I do my duty. And it would be illogical for me to even think of pursuing the Doctor.”  
Spock Prime shakes his head, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”  
He then turns and begins walking away, “Since it would seem self serving I will instead say, good luck.”  
Spock blinks before turning and following after Doctor McCoy. He didn’t know what he was in for but he supposed it as better than having to taking it lying down like a bitch.  
Spock Prime was correct he was happier. Being around the people he felt comfortable with. He and Uhura broke up. She said something about them not having a connection. Spock didn’t want it to be true, he wanted Uhura to be his mate. She was a fine Alpha and Spock would have happily submitted under her. Bore her children, sit at her feet. But instead she had told him that she wasn’t the one for him. That he wasn’t the one for her. It hurt and Spock couldn’t help the pain that he felt.  
Spock couldn’t help find himself in the Medbay one day. Bone’s hadn’t been around to the Bridge in a while and Spock for all his worth couldn’t figure out why it bothered him so much that the good Doctor hadn’t been around. He stands in the back of Medbay watching the Doctor walk around doing his duties.  
Spock watches the Doctor call out orders shifting around the Medbay like it was his territory. Spock moved out and back to his quarters. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on much of anything. Spock supposed that he should be grateful that Jim hadn’t really noticed. He has mentioned something about him and Uhura being at ends but Spock hadn’t seen the logic in informing him that they were no longer together.  
Spock takes in a deep and tires to clear his head. He doesn’t want to think about how his life has seemed to take a turn for the worst. In his room he strips down to his sleeping pants getting comfortable so that he would be able to meditate. As his mind begins to clear more visions of Doctor McCoy comes to his mind. This time instead of in the bridge Spock finds himself in Medby.  
_Spock is standing in Medbay reading over a few things on a screen when he feels a hand slid over his stomach and another come up and slide into his hair gripping it tight. Spock takes a deep breath his senses are filled with the scent of Alpha. The grip tightened and Spock felt his body being bent forward ever so slightly. He is moves Spock over a bit to one of the biobeds and forces his body over it. Spock gasps as hand on his hip moves to his groin squeezing ever so slightly. Spock whimpers as the Alpha whispers in his ear, “You like this don’t you.”  
__Spock moans and bites his lips a flush starting to cover his cheeks. McCoy snickers and then forces Spock completely over the bed. Then goes about removing Spock’s pants and underwear, dragging them down to his ankles. Spock shifts to try and get more comfortable, knowing that what comes next he is going to be as comfortable as possible.  
__“You like it rough. You like it when I make you take it in front all these people. Like you were born to submit to me.”  
__Spock lets out a soft whimper as he nods his head the best he can with McCoy’s hand still grasping his hair, “I am I going to have to hold you here or are you going to behave and stay put.”_ _  
__Spock gasps as his hair is pulled again but mumbles out, “I’ll behave.”  
__McCoy leans down and kisses the back of his neck as he releases Spock’s hair, “Good boy.”  
__McCoy stands back up and moves away from Spock. He watches as Spock shifts around but stays bent over with his ass in the air for all to see. The nurses and doctors don’t pay them any mind. Neither does the patients that come in and out, it was as if this was something that happened on a regular basis and there was nothing to be seen here. Spock doesn’t know how long he had been standing bent over when McCoy finally comes back to him resting his palm on the base of his ass. Spock tries to hold still knowing that if he doesn’t this will be far worse for him.  
__The smack to his ass is sharp and makes him jump ever so slightly and cry out. His hips are jolted forward when the next hit comes. Spock can’t help the tears that begin to flow from his eyes after several more slaps to his ass. The pain stings and again he doesn’t know why he is being punished. It hurts but the friction from his groin rubbing against the side of the Biobed makes him gasp and become uncomfortably hard. McCoy stops after he gets to fifty swats. Spocks once pail bottom is now a lovely shade of green, as the blood rushes to the surface. He runs his hand over the heated skin in a calming way trying to assure the other that the pain is over, the punishment is done.  
__McCoy reaches around and grasps Spock’s cock with his other hand. It is cool and it causes Spock to moan. He sniffles and flushes more at the humiliation. McCoy ignores him, he runs his fingers up and down Spock’s shaft making his buck his hips into the cool glide that is McCoy’s hand. Spock can’t help it when he comes all over the good Doctor's fingers and Biobed. He whimpers as the pleasure is released from him and stiffens as he realizes what he has just done.  
__Spock whimpers out a soft apology, “Sorry…” it is stuttered and filled with shame. McCoy pays him no mind.  
__McCoy just pats his bottom before walking away.. Spock stay bent over tears flowing from his eyes again. Human emotions were difficult as it was, but he for some reason felt like he had disappointed his master, his Alpha. When McCoy comes back over he has a wet cloth that he wipes Spock down with before pulling him up and turning him around. Spock wobbles, not quite used to the after orgasm feel. McCoy holds him up while he gets his balance.  
__“I think that's enough pain for the day. Learned your lesson yes?”  
__Spock can only nod his head, his eyes stay downcast. He can’t quite look the other man in the eyes. The light soft touch on fingers brushing away his tears come as a surprise to him. The hand moves and grasps his chin cupping his face so that Spock is forced to look at McCoy in the eyes. The press of lips to his was yet another surprise that caused Spock to shake and more tears fall. McCoy brushes his fingers through the disheveled locks brushing them back into place once more.  
__“Breath,” he whispers softly before leaning in and kissing him again. “It’s all over, no more pain.”  
Spock nodded his head before taking in another deep breath.  
_ The scene before him began to fade and as Spock came back to the present he let out a cry of pain. Never before had one of the visions been this strong or ended with him feeling so broken and alone. Foregoing any more meditating Spock got up and curled himself into a ball in his bed. There was nothing like this for him in this world and every day that went on just made it worse.  
Spock could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. He needed to leave, Spock just needs a reason. One good reason and then he would be away from everything that he knew that he couldn’t have and didn’t deserve. It wouldn’t be long before something would present him with this.  
Every away mission Spock found himself near death's door and every time he came back to Bones yelling at him. His voice he scent shoving its way into his mind. The dark look that McCoy would give him would always stop him from arguing with the Good Doctor. He knew for a fact that this man didn’t want him. No matter how much he would tell him that he wasn’t allowed to leave Spock knew it was just for Jim. Doctor McCoy didn’t need him. His life would be easier without the stupid Green blooded hobgoblin in it.  
So when Spock began to feel the beginnings of his heat setting in he contacted Jim immediately and the began to make their way to New Vulcan. Spock knew that this would be the end. That with this decision he would never see his friends and the crew again. He would never see Doctor McCoy ever again. What he didn’t expect was a call from Spock Prime.  
“Captain Kirk has sent word that you are coming to New Vulcan.”  
Spock nods his head and tries not to frown at the disappointment that he can read on his counterparts face, “You have heard correctly. My heat is fast approaching. I am in need of a mate.”  
Spock prime doesn’t say anything for a second before he leans his head to the side, “You haven’t taken a mate yet?”  
“No. Uhura and I have dissolved our relationship and there is no one else on this ship.”  
“What of Leonard?”  
It was a strange question and it stung that Spock Prime might have gotten to be with his own Doctor and Spock here couldn’t get the Doctor to like him enough to stop calling him names. “The good Doctor isn’t a logical decision.”  
Spock prime chuckles softly, “Oh. I see. I am sure you might have to rethink that one.”  
Just as Spock was to answer his door slides open and in storms the one person that Spock didn’t want to see.  
“Okay Green blooded hobgoblin what do you think you are doing telling Jim that we need to head to New Vulcan.”  
Spock growls, “Doctor. I don’t have to tell you why I am doing what I am doing. Now if you don’t mind please leave. These are my quarters.”  
Bones just crosses his arms over his chest, “No,” his voice is sharp and it makes Spock want to shrink back, “I’m not leaving until you tell me what the fuck you are thinking.”  
“I am on the verge of my heat and I am in need of a mate.”  
Bones rolls his eyes, “Yes I gathered that. I want to know why you seem to think that it is smart to go to New Vulcan knowing very well that you aren’t going to be coming back. What did I tell you. You aren’t just leaving.”  
Both Spock and Spock Prime are taken back by his words, “You know…? How, it is not logical for you to know. Vulcans are very private. I am very private.”  
Bones rolls his eyes again, “I’m not stupid Spock, I’m a doctor I can see when someone is going into heat. I also know when someone is trying to get themselves killed. So let's try this again, what the fuck do you think you are doing.”  
Spock blinks he hadn’t thought about that while Spock Prime frowns, “Doctor McCoy what do you mean by this?”  
Spock tries to reach behind him to disconnect this call but Bones is faster than him. Spock finds himself sitting at his desk with Bones standing next to him.  
“It’s exactly how it sounds,” looks over at Spock with a dark look, “putting himself into unneeded danger in hopes to getting himself killed. It would be illogical,” Spock note that the word was said with sarcasm, “to just try out right killing himself.”  
Spock can feel the eyes of his counter part on him and he shrinks back into his seat, “I do apologize Doctor. But I am in need of talking to Spock alone.”  
Bones sighed, “I understand.” He turn to leave, “Don’t think this conversation is over Spock. If you don’t want me to make a huge mess of his on the bridge you will come see me in Sickbay.”  
Spock nods his head, “I understand Doctor. I shall do as requested.”  
After Bones left Spock’s room Prime Spock clears his throat, “Are you going to try and kill yourself once you have returned?”  
Spock dropped his head in shame, “No…”  
“The Doctor wasn’t incorrect as to saying that you were trying trying to kill yourself though was he.”  
Spock hangs his head more, “No”  
Spock Prime sighs very human like, “You can’t run from this. It would seem to me that the Good Doctor is going to do everything in his power to make sure you stay on this ship. It would be illogical to fight him. You might find that he has other reasons for wanting to keeping you around than what you think.”  
Spock nods his head but keeps it down trying not to hide how hurt he really is. Before the call closes Spock Prime speaks again, “The Leonard from my timeline never did get with me. I married my mate chosen for me. This timeline is different. You have a chance to be with this Leonard if that is what you want.”  
The call closes and Spock finds himself near tears yet again. He takes a deep breath before moving to meditate again. He isn’t sure that he wants to knowing that there is a chance that he will be assaulted with another vision. But maybe it would calm him down, seeing the love in the Doctor’s eyes that or it would make him more miserable. Either way it had to be better than what he was feeling right now.  
Spock wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not that no visions came to him this time. As he curled in on himself in bed trying to chase away the cramps he let his mind wander wishing that Bones was sitting on the bed behind him running his fingers through his hair telling him that it would all be over soon. That something better would come, that it was all going to be okay.  
The next morning Spock found himself in Medbay for some something to help with the pain and the promised conversation with Bones. Spock blinks as he finds Jim in the room as well.  
“Captain,” he greets softly.  
Jim nods his head towards him, “Bones here was telling me that you are trying to leave the enterprise.”  
Spock stands stiffly, of course the doctor would do something backhanded like this and get Jim involved. “Captian I am in need of a mate. If my mate decides that I am no longer allowed to be on the ship I can’t tell them that they are wrong.”  
Bones growls, “What he isn’t telling you Jim is that he knows that his father has been waiting for this. But not to worry I have a plan.”  
Spock swallows, “I don’t want that.”  
Both Jim and Bones looks at Spock with surprise and Jim is the first to speak, “You don’t want to stay here?”  
Spock closes his eyes to the look of hurt and betrayal that Jim is giving him, “No I don’t.”  
What he had expected was some yelling or cursing what he got instead threw him for a loop. The sound of the smack was the first thing to register in his brain the pain across his cheek was the next. Spock’s eyes flashed open to see Bones giving him the darkest look ever. His hand still in the air from smacking him. Spock can feel the beginning of tears threatening to fall and he looks to the left looking for Jim but he sees that he has already left. Spock reaches up and touches his cheek with two fingers.  
Bones takes a deep breath, “Well since you have made up your mind. There is nothing for me to do. I would suggest you take your leave. Unless you feel like telling Jim that you are sorry and that you do like his friendship.”  
Spock nods his head and then leaves the office with his head down. He makes his way to the bridge but Spock isn’t sure that he will be welcome there. When he arrives Jim doesn’t look at him just keeps his eyes on the view screen. Though Spock can see in the hint of tears in his eyes. The day passes in silence, Spock even eats alone knowing that he isn’t welcome at the table with the Captain or Bones.  
When he retires to his room Spock is more depressed than he could ever remember. Jim was a friend and he probably just threw that friendship away. He lets out a soft cry and whimper. Spock strips down to his sleeping pants and tries to meditate again. He begins to clear his mind of all thoughts when the visions begin again.  
_Spock doesn’t know where he is this time, he looks around trying to figure it out. He notes that it is a room, someone's room but he isn’t sure who’s that is until he sees the him. In a chair by a reading lamp and a book shelf of books sits Doctor McCoy. He looks up and smiles at Spock gesturing him over. Spock moves over to the man dropping onto the floor on his knees. He rests his head on McCoy’s knee and prays that tonight won't leave him bruised and sore. McCoy runs his fingers through his hair petting Spock's head with a gentleness that Spock didn’t know was there.  
__“I see you are feeling better.”  
__Spock nods his head but doesn’t answer. McCoy takes a deep breath, “Are you ready to accept your punishment.”  
__Spock swallows, “Yes.”  
__McCoy nods his head again, “good. Get up and take your clothing off. Fold them and place them in the chair then go bend over the desk.”  
__Spock nods his head and does as he is told. He stands and strips out of all of his clothing. Folds them and sets them in the chair next to the desk. His face doesn’t flush like it normally would, no not when he is alone with the Doctor. Next he moves and bends over the desk spreading his legs ever so slightly. He places his hands and arms on the desk as well leaning his head on his folded hands. Then Spock waits, only time will tell how long McCoy will make him wait bent over knowing what happens next. Finally after what seems like a lifetime Spock hears the book snap shut.  
__“Do you want the belt or my hand.”  
__Spock shutters, “Hand.”  
__McCoy nods his head, “I want you to count. Do you understand.”  
__“Yes sir.”  
__McCoy smiles, “Good boy,” he runs his hand over Spock’s ass and then up Spock’s back calming man knowing that it will hurt more if he tenses up. Spock takes a deep breath and readies himself. He knows that he has done wrong and deserves this. The first smack is always a surprise, and Spock barely gets one out. The smacks are sharp and precise, after each one Spock calls out the number while he cries and screams every now and then. After twenty McCoy rubs his hand over the heated flesh. Spock is sniffling but he isn’t trying to move away from McCoy’s hand.  
__“I think that is enough. Stand up and turn around.”  
__Spock does what he is told. He stands with his head down and his hands behind back tears still flowing down his face. The pain would fade but the disappointment that showed on McCoy’s face still burned bright.  
__McCoy sighed softly, “Look at me Spock.”_ _  
__Spock lifts his eyes and McCoy brings his fingers up to his face brushing away the tears with his thumb before pulling Spock's face down to his and pressing his lips into Spocks. Spock takes the kiss and presses his lips back lifting his hands before he realizes that he wasn't told if he could touch or not so he drops them back down again. McCoy’s other hand finds his and he presses his two fingers into Spock's before pulling back.  
__McCoy kisses Spock’s nose and then his fingers as he lifts his hand to his mouth, “Spock it's time.”_ _  
__Spock blinks and pulls back, “What?”  
__“It's time to leave. You have punished yourself enough now. This isn’t real. It’s time.”  
__Spock blinks more tears coming to his eyes, “No… Please a little longer.”  
McCoy sighs and kisses Spock once more, “I’m sorry.”  
_ Spock screams out, “No,” as the vision fades again. The tears that he was trying to hold in flow so deeply from his eyes and the whimpers and shivers. Spock falls over to his side and curls up in a ball and cries himself to sleep. That night he dreams of leaving, of the looks of hate and disappointment.  
The knocking on the door is loud to his ears and jolts Spock awake. The door slides open and in comes one very angry Bones. Spock just curls in on himself further trying to ignore how vulnerable he feels. Bones reaches out to grasp him and pull him up but Spock just flinches back away from him. Bones growls.  
“Get up Spock, we are going to be at New Vulcan soon.”  
Spock doesn’t move he just whimpers and curls in more. Bones frowns before moving his fingers over to Spock's head touching his forehead.  
“Shit,” Bones hissed as he pages the med bay. Spock doesn’t quite know what is going on but Bone’s fingers against his head feel good and he can’t seem to keep his eyes open. The darkness starts to engulf him and as it does he reached out grasping Bone’s hand. The squeezes that comes surprises him.  
The last thing that Spock hears is Bones soft voice close to his ear, “Hang in there help is coming.”  
When Spock opens his eyes again he is in Medbay on one of the bio beds. He is covered in a soft woolen blanket that Spock knows isn’t Starfleet regulated. He squints his eyes to the sharp lights blinking down on him. He can feel his body is hot and on fire but he also feels so numb.  
“Is he okay,” Spock notes it’s a sharp pointed voice asking.  
Bone’s responds, “Yes and No.”  
The sharp voice responds, “What’s wrong with him.”  
Spock Prime answers, “It would seem that his body is fighting the heat.”  
“Why would he do that,” asked the girl.  
Bone’s sighed, “I don’t know maybe because he doesn’t want to be your bitch.”  
Spock Prime nods his head. He hadn’t thought that Spock’s own body would be so against what he was forcing on it.  
“How do we fix it,” she asks as he goes to reach for Spock to run her fingers through his hair. Her hand never makes it. Bones grasping her wrist tightly.  
“Don’t”  
“I can touch him if I want. He is my Omega.”  
Bones growls, “Not yet he isn’t. And as he is my patient if I say you can’t touch him you won't touch him unless you want me to snap your wrist.”  
Spock had closed his eyes back the light hurting his eyes. As he took calming breaths Bone’s scent began to fill his lungs and the fire within started to calm. He tried to reach out for Bones but he didn’t know if he could.  
Sarek finally spoke up, “You would risk killing my son.”  
Spock Prime spoke up before Bones had a chance, “I do believe that the Doctor is trying to save Spock. It would do you no good to anger your son’s mate.”  
Sarek turned his head sharply towards Spock Prime, “Excuse me.”  
Spock had sat up so fast as well. The blanket fell off his shoulders and he brought up his hand to his head to help with the head rush. He blinks before coughing out, “I can’t be mated to Doctor McCoy.”  
Spock Prime nods his head, “It would seem that when the Good Doctor found you your mind reached out and latched onto Leonard and created a bond.”  
Spock blinked and looked over to Bones trying to read the man but for once the human showed no signs of emotion. Sarek for one did show some emotions he looked angry, and so did the girl. He growled and then looked at his son, “Break the bond. Now.”  
Spock turned his head from Bones to his father and drops his gaze before whispering, “Yes sir.”  
He closes his eyes trying to fight off the tears then he hears Bones deep voice, “No.”  
Sarek turns towards Bones, “You don’t have a say in this. What happened shouldn’t have happened. Spock will mate and bond with this vulcan. Not you.”  
Bones growls, “No. I actually do. I do have a say.”  
Spock turns his head towards Bones, “It would be illogical to keep this bond Doctor. My father…”  
Bones growled, “No what is illogical is how long it’s taken you. Do you want this, if not then dissolve it. I won’t judge you.”  
Spock takes a deep breath, the female’s scent made him want to puke but the doctors made him want to curl up and stay there forever.  
“I… I want… want you…” the end was said in a whisper.  
Spock prime smiles a soft smile, “I do believe that is the end of that conversation.”  
Sarek lip curls in disgust but he turns and begins walking away taking the girl with him. Spock Prime follows after them. Spock keeps his head down so that he doesn’t have to see the look of disappointment on his father's face.  
Bones walks into Spock’s field of vision, “Is this really what you want?”  
Spock keeps his head down and Bones grips his chin lifting his head to look at him, “Spock.”  
Spock’s eyes show the start of tears, “Do you want this.”  
Bones brushes his thumb against his cheek chasing away the tears, “Yes,” then leans forward and kisses him. Spock can’t help but gasp, it was different from anything that he had ever experienced. It was illogical for the kiss to be different and yet it was. There is was nothing that Spock could do the explain why the kiss was so better. Spock pulled back looking at Bones in the eyes. Of all the ways that he thought that they would get together this had not been one of them.  
Spock suddenly feeling bashful and very exposed pulled himself in surveying the room. Bones watched him quietly waiting for Spock to make a choices. They could stay in Medbay but Bones had a feeling that wouldn’t be happening. If that was the case then there was either his room or Spock’s room. Though his was closer there was a good chance that Spock wouldn’t want to go there. That meant making their way through the ship all the way to Spock’s room.  
Spock turned his eyes down before asking, “Do we have to stay in here. Am I even allowed to leave?”  
Bones smiled softly, “No we don’t have to stay in here. If you would like to leave we can. I think it would be more comfortable in a room a little more private.”  
Spock stilled though he didn’t really think that McCoy would take him in the middle of Medbay the thought had crosses his mind. And yet the calmness that was Bones was something surprising all in of itself. Spock took a deep breath before nodding his head, yes this was the right choices. Even if Bones did treat him as he feared later on he knew that he would always be allowed to stay on the ship with his crew and friends.  
Bones looked at Spock expectantly, “So where should we go?”  
Spock blinked then blinked again trying to not let his feelings show on his face that would do no good. “We could go to your quarters.”  
Spock nodded his head, that seemed like a safe answer. The best answer that wouldn’t lead him down a bad path. Bones brushes his fingers down Spock’s shoulder and arm watching the Omega shiver at his touch. The heat had began to cool, his skin no longer feverish. Spock wobbles ever so slightly as he gets down from the biobed. The blanket that was sitting in his lap begins to slide to the ground but Spock grabs it wrapping it around his shoulders pulling it tight against his bear chest.  
Bones watches Spock gets down from the bed pulling the blanket around him in a move that screamed self conscious. Bones blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. There was something off about the way that Spock was acting and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Bones ushered Spock out the door and down the hall a bit to his room. Keying in the code and turning to to Spock he watched the vulcan take in his living space.  
Spock took in the room, the temperature was quite a bit higher than the rest of the ship much like his own room. There was a mall table with a couple of chairs around it. One nice chair was sat next to a bookshelf with loads of books in them. Then there was a door that Spock was sure lead to the bedroom area. He took a deep breath remembering the last vision. This room was almost like the one that he had seen.  
Spock is quiet as he makes his way to the bedroom. It is even a little warmer than the outer room and the bed that it houses is larger than any stander size bed. Spock wonders how that is possible. He takes a deep breath before dropping the blanket and then his pants. Because he had been planning on sleeping after meditating he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Spock twitched ever so slightly as he felt the beginnings of the slick start to slide down his thigh. The room smelled so strongly of Leonard that when he first entered it Spock had a hard time keeping himself calm.  
Spock makes his way over to the bed before crawling on to it. He gets onto his hands and knees before spreading himself in the most appealing way possible. Bones watches him quietly from the doorway. He could smell the appealing slick but now he knew something was wrong. He walks over the Spock’s kneeling form in a quiet little hop. Bones frowns as he runs his fingers down Spock’s back and towards his ass. He watches the man arch ever so slightly but keeps his eyes on the bed below him.  
“Spock,” Bones asks quietly, “What are you doing?”  
Spock stiffens, “I am placing myself in the most satisfactory position for being penetrated. Am I not appealing, I can change.”  
Bone’s chuckles ever so slightly, “No you are appealing scent and the way you look, but Spock don’t you want to look at me?”  
Spock shakes his head no and Bones tries not to let that sour his mood. He decides to just get this done and over with. Spock may have chosen him Bones thinks but that doesn’t mean that he wants you no matter how much you want or love him.  
Bones is quick to remove his clothing letting the scent of Omega wash over him. This was his mate now, and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he was well taken care of. As he crawled on to the bed behind Spock he runs his fingers over the globe of Spock's ass down to his entrance that was now gushing slick. Bones presses his fingers into the warm heat causing Spock to let out a soft moan. Bones smirked before pressing his face deep down into Spock’s ass sticking out his tongue and licking a stripe up the crack. Spock couldn’t help the squeak that came from him as Bone’s tongue slipped into his entrance.  
Bones took a bit fucking Spock with his tongue drawing out soft gasps and slight moans from the man. When he came back up Spock was panting and his erection was jutting out hot and heavy pressed into his stomach. Bones had plenty of wet dreams that would leave him uncomfortable and unsatisfied about this moment, but this wasn’t what he normally saw. Spock was panting and flushed but he seemed not completely there. Bones bit his lip. He would have to do everything in his power to make sure that Spock knew that he wasn’t going to hurt him.  
Bones was sure that pushing a lot of love and compassion through his touch wouldn’t be the best idea. It wouldn’t do to put himself out there just to be turned away from when this was all over.  
Bones supposed that he would do what is wanted of him and if in the end Spock didn’t want more than he supposed he could live with that. It wasn’t like he wasn’t use to it. Spock let out a strangled cry when Bones pushed into him finally. His body already stretched and ready was still surprised by the fullness that it now felt. Bones watched him carefully to see any discomfort and when he saw none he pulled back almost all the way and then slammed right back in with more force than the first time. Spock couldn’t help the scream that left his lips. Or the filthy moans that came about when Bones would hit his prostate. His whole body screamed with pleasure as Bones moved within him gripping him tight there were sure to be bruises. Spock’s mind began to falter and his moans became whimpers of want and need. Tears that he was trying to hold back started to fall.And when he felt Bones hand on his member he couldn’t help but jerk forward releasing his seed onto the bed below him. His mind emptied and Spock wasn’t sure if Bones came in him or not all he could feel was the pleasure and the heat that began to coil in his belly again.and again. In his mind strands of yellow and green, pink, blue even oranges and purples. Spock couldn’t help but want to grasp them all tieing them into knots and bows. Mixing the colors.  
On the outside in the real world Spock was moaning and crying, whimpering and begging with his body, never his mouth bones thought. He would be to uptight it would be illogical for him to beg with his mouth. After several orgasms on both sides Bones had flipped Spock over onto his back only to see that Spock was no longer really there. His eyes glazed over but his hands reached for none the less. Bones was happy to obliged. Sliding up him, kissing parts of the man that he knew wouldn’t be done again. Nipping at sensitive skin just to watch the flush crawl further and further.  
Bones pulled several more orgasms out of both of them before Spock body went completely limp. Bones huffed as he pulled himself out watching the semen and slick mix together as it slid out of his mate.  
Bones fell down beside him pulling the Vulcan to his chest curling around him in a protective manner. He pressed one of his legs between Spock’s forcing his body securely against Spock’s and stopping any more of his seed from leaving his mate. They lay there naked Spock passed out and Bones on the verge of conscious. Just awake enough that he could sense what was going on in the room.  
When Spock awoke he noted the dried bodily fluids that he was lying in and covered in. It disgusted him greatly but he was unable to move and clean himself up. He could feel Bones sleeping behind him holding him close keeping him from moving. The leg between his thighs rubbed against his penis causing unwanted friction as he tried to move away. Spock whimpered when one move brushed his very sensitive cock against the leg roughly. The tears that fell from his face as he tried to move away from the pain to make it stop jolted Bones awake. Spock who had been trying to move away stilled tears flowing down his cheeks. He sniffled trying to hid in how much pain he really was.  
Bones heard him anyways, “Shush it’s okay. Breath, let me move my leg.”  
Spock said nothing just continued to cry burying his face into the pillow that his head was resting on. Bones as gentle as he moved his legs away from his mate.He watched as Spock’s whole body shook with terror and pain. Bones brushed his fingers down the back in a calming manner before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. When he returned Spock was still shaking and crying. With careful hands he maneuvered Spock onto his back.  
He watched as the man wouldn’t look at him, then he carefully spread Spock’s legs. Taking the warm cloth he gently pressed it over the overly sensitive cock. He swiped softly as Spock’s whimpers became louder and the tears become more and more. Bones could tell from the heat that Spock was producing that his heat was no where near close to completing but he hoped that from here on out it would be kinder on his body. Once he was done washing off Spock’s prick he moved to his thighs and legs. He was also careful of Spock’s entrance which was also swollen and overly sensitive.  
When he was done with that he walked away from the bed again heading to the bathroom. Bones ran a warm bath with soothing oils in it. The water filled quickly and once done Bones lowered the lights in the room to make sure that Spock’s eyes didn’t hurt. He returned to the room and picked Spock up off the bed. Spock let out a shocked cry and tried to hide his face in Bones shoulder and chest. It was illogical to want to hide from the man but Spock didn't care right then and there.  
When he finally made it to the bathroom Bones sat Spock down in the tub. The warm water caused him to hiss but after a few minutes he began to adjust. The water soothed his skin and made him feel warm and calm. The tears began to slow and the shaking stopped. Spock kept his hands in his lap keeping his head turned down as Bones knelt beside the tub cupping water and bringing it up to flow over Spock's back and shoulders. Spock gasped as Bones’s fingers brushed against his nipples. Amusement flowed through the bond and it had Spock shuttering.  
Finally Bones stood, “clean yourself up and relax. I'll get some food ready.”  
Spock watched Bones leave from the corner of his eye. As the door shut Spock felt himself calm down a bit. His body melted into the water taking a deep breath as he dunked his head. The water trickled down his body causing Spock to shiver ever so slightly.  
Bone calmly cleaned himself up with the rag. Pulling on some sleeping pants before going about cleaning up the bed and the clothing that was lying on the floor. Bones made the bed with fresh sheets and placed the warm blanket back on the bed making it look and feel home like. As Bones begins to get them some food Spock emerges from the bathroom. He isn’t wearing anything and Bones has to stop himself from whistling.  
“I made you some veggie soup.”  
Spock nods his head in thanks, he stands oddly holding his arm against his chest. Bones looks at him for a second, “As much as I like seeing you naked,” he pauses for effect watching Spock’s cheek color, “I do have some more sleeping pants you can wear.”  
Spock’s cheeks color more as Bones pulls out another pair of sleeping pants handing them to Spock. He runs his fingers over Spock’s ass as he passes back around him. Spock flutters and moves away from the touch. Bones doesn't say anything as he watches the man.  
“You know Spock you are quite a beauty.”  
Spock takes in a deep breath, “Thank you Doctor.”  
Bones laughs, “Leonard or Len Spock. Use my name. My first name.”  
Spock flusters, “Leonard…”  
Bones smiles, “I like the way you say my name too. Sit, eat. Have to keep your strength up, you are no where done with your heat.”  
Spock nods his head as he puts the pants on in a hurry, “I fear that you are correct. Though Doctor. It is Illogical for us to be doing things like this.”  
Leonard frowns, “Spock I already told you use my first name. And this isn't’ illogical. I am keeping you fed and clean. Making sure that you are taken care of all your needs are being met like any good Alpha should be doing for their Omega.”  
Spock frowns but doesn’t say anything more. He has begun to use more of his human emotions and it was starting to worry him. Maybe being with Bones wasn’t a good idea after all. Though the man has done nothing but be kind to him he wasn’t sure if this was something that he wanted. No that was a lie Spock decided. He wanted Bones he just wasn't sure if Bones wanted him in the same way. He was sure that he was going to have to tell the man how he felt at some point but Spock wasn’t sure when that would be happening and if he could even bring himself to do that. To tell this man that he wanted the punishment and the rules but the love as well. That he wanted both sides of the coin and most of the time there was only one side of the coin that was given. How does one go about telling their partner that they want to be spanked, Spock wondered.  
They ate in silence and Spock noted that Bones knew more about the type of food that he likes and would eat than he let on. After dinner Bones took a shower while Spock made himself comfortable again on the bed. He could feel the heat beginning to start back up again halfway through dinner but he didn’t want to say anything. Spock laid on his side. It was the Alpha’s prerogative whether they had sex now or later. If the Alpha didn’t want to deal with it then the Omega was to suffer in silence, and in a way Spock seemed to think that it was a good punishment. Bones on the other hand didn’t think that way. It was always the job of the Alpha to take care of the Omega no matter what and if the Omega needed them they should stop what they are doing and take care of their Omega. So when Bones gets out of the sonic shower he is surprised to smell the strong scent of his mate in need.  
Bones walks out calmly stretching his arms watching his mate curl into a ball. He could smell the want and the pain in the air. Bones moves quietly as to not disturb the man trying to see if he was doing anything or what was happening. Bones knew for a fact that most Vulcans believe that their mates are below them and should do as they tell them when the tell them. He wondered if that would be the same when they are in heat. When the person that is in need of the care the most has to wait for the other to let them have what they need.  
The bed dips as Bones sits on is running his fingers over Spock’s bare shoulder. He watches the man shutter. Bones pulls the blanket down uncovering his mate before pulling him onto his back so that he can look at him. Spock complies rolling onto his back spreading his legs ever so slightly presenting himself to his Alpha. Bones watches the action with curiosity as Spock presses his face into the pillow away from Bone’s loving gaze. Bones shakes his head in amusement as he leans down and nips at Spock’s shoulder before moving down and licking one of his nipples. Spock lets out a soft moan as the nipple gets bitten and rolled between Bone’s teeth. When Bones is sure that the one nipple has been abused enough he moves on and does the same to the other only after blowing ever so slightly on to the first. This action causes Spock to buck his hips and gasp softly at the temperature change.  
Bones smirks and begins to kiss his way down Spock’s stomach nipping every now and then watching the man shudder and whimper over and over against the sensations. When he gets to Spock’s groin he mouths at it thru the fabric before pulling it down watching as Spock’s erection springs free. Spock cries out in surprise when Bones twists his tongue in the slit and the slides is down his shaft. Tears have began to pool in Spock’s eyes and as Bones looks up he frowns pulling away from his mate.  
“Spock, are you okay? Do you what me to stop.”  
Spock turns his head and blinks the tears already falling down his cheeks. He tries to take a calming breath but can’t so he more or less chokes out, “NO”  
Bones frowns reaching up brushing a tear off his cheek, “No you aren’t okay or No you don’t want me to stop?”  
It was a genuine question, he wasn’t sure what Spock wanted and he was getting quite a few mixed signals. His body screams for more but his mind may not if the tears are anything to go from.  
Spock shutters, “Don’t want you to stop,” he turns his head back away a soft green tinge on his cheeks, “please.”  
Bones nods his head before reaching up and kissing Spock on the cheek then his nose and as he turns Spock’s face back towards him his mouth. The kiss is soft and sweet but as Bones flicks Spock’s nipple he gasps and the kiss turns dirty as tongue and teeth mix into the mess.  
When Bones pulls back Spock is a moaning, gasping, panting mess. He smirks and goes back down to Spock’s groin swallowing the Vulcan whole in one move. Spock can’t help but jerk his hips forward and cry out. The tears begin to pool again but not because he is hurt, the pain in his groin was soothed by the bath. No he had never been on the receiving end of a blowjob. Spock of course had experimented a little; he knew that an Omega should be good at giving head and making their partner happy. Never before had an Alpha that he had experimented with before ever returned the favor or just given without asking. It was something that he wasn’t use to, and he didn’t understand why Bones would be so willing to bend so low to give him this.  
Spock tried to remember every sensation that came from it believing that this would be the one and only time he would be feeling this and he wanted to remember the sensations for the rest of his life.  
Bones never scraped his teeth against the sensitive glans and he would hold Spock’s hips down so that he didn’t gag him when he tried to thrust his hips up. Swirling his tongue around the shaft and the back up over the tip pressing the tip of his tongue into the slit and watching as Spock withered and panted crying out in pain. Bones also noted that Spock leaked more and more. His slick poured out of his body signaling that he was ready to be penetrated again.  
So while he was playing with Spock’s slit he presses two fingers into Spock watching the man scream and with a shock to both of them cum. Bones was a bit quicker on the uptake and was able to move out of the way before he was completely covered in semen. Spock on the other hand was so shocked that he just blinked wildly. Never before had that happened. Spock wasn’t even sure that cumming without penetration of the right kind could make an Omega. He supposed that he had just had that happened.  
Bones liked his lips and brought his hand up to wipe off the rest that his tongue couldn’t quite reach before taking another breath and then chuckling. Spock was still quite hard, and from where he sat he looked like a disheveled angel. His hair was plastered to his forehead and spread around the pillow like an angel’s halo. His ass pulled around his fingers that were still inside of him so Bones pressed them further in and began to massage his prostate. Crys and gasps began to leave Spock’s mouth as he tried to shift away from the torcheres touch. He wanted more or less he wasn’t sure.  
“You’re so beautiful like this. All spread out and wanting. God if I could keep you like this I would. You are so much more expressive.” Bones leaned up and pressed another kiss into Spock’s mouth before kissing down his jaw and shoulder pressing soft kisses into his bonding gland. Though they had been bonded mind they weren’t bonded by body. It was possible for them to live this way and most Vulcans did. They didn’t believe that they should do both. But Human bonded by body and Bones longed to bite down into the gland and connect them together fully. He felt Spock shiver as he ran his teeth over the gland and Spock took a deep breath before moving away from the gland pressing kisses back up and over his shoulders and jaw moving back to his mouth.  
“Do you want me to fuck you again?”  
Spock nods his head, “Yes. Please Leonard.”  
Bones smiles before moving his fingers out of Spock’s ass watching him shudder at the feeling. He lined himself up and pressed in quick and fast causing the man below him to scream out again, not in pain but shock and surprise. It was good to be filled again, to feel the pulse of his mate. Spock couldn't help himself as he locked his legs around his mates hips so that he couldn’t go far. Spock liked the way having Bone’s inside of him made him feel.  
“Harder,” he choked out trying to force Bone’s into him harder.  
Bones obliged by snapping his hips harder and faster. It didn’t take long before they were both moaning and coming again. As Bones slips back out of Spock he leans back up kissing his nose and then his closed eyes. Spock moans softly spreading his legs ever so slightly as he let out a soft moan. Bones could feel the heat sinking back into him for the time being, he pulls away to get a rag to clean them both up. It wouldn’t do to sleep in a mess. As he gets off the bed Spock wines softly and Bones leans back down and kisses him forehead, “I’m not going far, I’ll be back.”  
Spock frowns but allows Bones to walk back to the bathroom grabbing another rag. When he comes back out Spock is just barely awake, he is gentle as he wipes down Spock once more places the rag back into the bathroom. When he returns Spock is breathing calmly and curled slightly on his side.  
Bones slides into the bed wrapping his arms around Spock pulling him closer. Spock hums softly before curling into the warmth of this mates body. Bones sighs happily pulling Spock closer before slipping off into a soft sleep. Bones was awoken by soft whimpers and shaking.  
As he comes to he feels Spock grasping his arms in an iron grip. Bones moves out the grasp of his mate brushing his lips against Spock's forehead before kissing his lips and pulling his against his chest running his fingers through his hair.  
Spock shaking form doesn’t calm for hours he mumbles in his sleep begging for forgiveness and pleading to be left alone. Spock sobs and Bones tries to convey love and safety through the skin to skin touch. When Spock finally does calm down it is around the time his heat start back up. Bones sits eyes drooping. Spock shifts awake noting that he is in Bones’s arms, he can feel the weariness rolling off Bones in waves  
“Doctor…?”  
Bones hums, “Not your Doctor in here Spock.”  
“You are showing signs of exhaustion.”  
“You were having a nightmare.”  
Spock frowns as he presses himself back into Bone’s chest ever so slightly, “I don’t understand why that would make you tired.”  
Bones chuckles and kisses the top of Spock’s head, “I stayed awake to make sure you were okay. Spock that’s what I’m supposed to do.”  
“That is very illogical. I am to give you pleasure and warm your bed whenever you need me to. Nothing else.”  
Bones doesn’t say anything at first just runs his fingers down Spock’s bare thy. He watches as Spock shivers ever so slightly and leans back into him further rubbing his ass against Bone’s groin. “Is that what you think of me?”  
Spock stops and bites his lip, “I don’t...Yes,” he mumbles, “maybe a little... “  
Bones sighs but doesn’t say anything. Spock pulls up his legs to his chest, dropping his head onto his knees, “It’s not… I don’t always… I don’t want to be someone's pet.”  
Bones sighs, “Is that why you picked me. Sure I wouldn’t make you my pet. Or was I the lesser of the two evils?”  
Spock tightened trying not to let the words said to him not hurt more than they already did, “I... “  
He couldn’t say it, he didn’t know how to say anything. This whole time Bones had been so loving. He didn’t realize that he would be given something like this. Now he was about to mess it all up. He could feel, and tell how angry Bones was.  
Spock pulled away from the body that made him comfortable, “I’ll take a shower… you should get some sleep.”  
Before Bones can say anything Spock is up off his lap and heading to the bathroom. Spock can feel his heat coming back up into his gut but he ignores it. No, he needs to make sure that Bones cools down, gets some more sleep. That was what was important.  
Spock takes a deep breath as he moves under the sonic washing away the feeling of Bones’s touches against him. The sonic doesn’t feel good and it doesn’t make him feel happy. The heat grows and Spock wants to go back out to his mate so badly but he can’t. He can still feel the way that Bones stiffened under him. The way the anger began to roll off of him. Spock wanted to cry but he couldn’t he had to be logical about this, and logic dictates that he stay put and wait for Bones to get some more sleep.  
When Spock finally leaves the bathroom Bones is sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, Spock is taken back by this and turns to head back into the bathroom. He doesn't makes it very far.  
Bone’s hisses out, “Don’t you dare.”  
Spock swallowed and squares his shoulders as he turns back around facing his mate. His face shows nothing unlike Bone’s which is angry.  
“Done hiding in the bathroom?”  
Spock wants to bristle, “I wasn’t hiding in the bathroom, that would be illogical.”  
Bones laughs harshly, “Yes you were. Not get your scrawny ass over here.”  
Spock stiffens ever so slightly,”Doctor. I understand that you are upset with me. I am not hiding. I was trying to let you sleep.”  
Bones lets out a deep growl that has Spock stepping backwards, “get over here. NOW!”  
Spock blinks before walking over to Bones standing in front of him. Bones raises an eyebrow and Spock looked down before getting on the bed. He crawls onto the bed and gets onto his hands and knees. He drops his head onto the bed and spreads his legs. He stiffens as he feels Bone’s hands on his ass dipping into his entrance.  
“Are you scared?”  
Spock whimpers, “Yes,” his voice is soft and fragile.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“You should… I made you angry,” Spock takes a deep breath, “I should be punished.”  
Bones moves so that he can kiss Spock’s back, “I may be angry with you but I am not going to hurt you because of that. Spock you’re in heat. You need this to keep you sane and calm until it’s over.”  
Spock sniffles, he can’t help the tears that fall, “What about after. Are you going to punish me then.”  
Bones doesn’t say anything as he kisses up his back to his ass, when he gets there he nips his ass and then licks a stripe down it. Spock shutters and presses his ass back into Bone’s.  
“You want me to punish you when you can think clearly, well talk about it. Right now, right now i am going to fuck you again until your heat calms again.”  
This time the sex isn’t drawn out. It feels good but Spock can tell that Bone’s is still very much mad at him. It's rough but that isn’t the issue. No normally Spock would feel kisses and soft touches, this time there wasn’t any of that. He kept his insecurities about Bones not wanting him out of it but it was hard to do. He wanted to tell Bones how sorry he was. Maybe he did think that Bones would take advantage of him, but that wasn’t the only reason that he chose him. When Bones cums Spock shutters and follows after him. The heat begins to settle again and Spock slumps forward. He guessed that a couple more times and his heat would be done.  
Bones pulls out, “If I have to guess I would say you only have about two or three more rounds left before your heat is over.”  
Spock takes a deep breath and rolls over as Bones crawls off the bed. Spock reaches for Bones but pulls out of his grasp before he can grab his hand. Spock drops his hand and watches Bones walk away from him. He turns and curls up onto his back sniffling as he hears the sonic start up again.  
When Bones comes out the bathroom he sees Spock lying on his side. Bones makes them some more food before sitting down on the side of the bed resting his hand on his side. He places a bowl of soup in front of Spock before leaning down and kissing his forehead.  
“Eat, you are going to need it.”  
Spock doesn’t move for a second before sitting up and eating the bowl of soup that was placed in front of him. Spock is quiet and doesn’t say anything, he keeps his eyes downcast and when he is finished he places the bowl on the bed and begins to lie back down. Bones stops him, “Are you still hungry. You haven’t had that much and I know that this burns a lot of fat.”  
Spock shakes his head no and then tries to pull away again. Bones lets him go. Before leaning over him and kissing him again. He squeezes his hip before picking up the bowl and moving it out of the way. Spock curls into a ball, he was so confused, Bones wasn’t angry any more. Now he seems to be happy and very willing to shower him in affection again. It was odd and hard for Spock to keep up with.  
“I suppose you think I am still mad at you, and yes I am.” Bones takes a deep breath, “I am just trying to figure out what you want out of all this. I don’t know why you picked me. For all I know you chose me because I am the lesser of the two evils. All you have told me is that you don’t see me as anything but an Alpha who may or may not treat you like my pet.”  
Spock doesn’t answer and Bones has to take a deep breath to calm his temper it would do no good to yell at him, “So maybe it would be best if we dissolve this. Once this is all said and done you will have another seven years before you go into heat again. That gives you plenty of time to find a mate that you can love and trust. Someone who you don’t think is going to treat you like their pet. Someone you can trust to give you the freedom you want.”  
“Is that what you want,” Spock asks quietly.  
Bones grumbles, “No Spock that isn’t what I want, but if that is what you want. Then that’s what I will give you.”  
Spock turns around so fast is startles Bones off the bed, “No… I want you... “ Spock takes a deep breath, “I know you aren’t like that… I know you wouldn’t hurt me… I just.”  
Bones looks up at him from the floor, “Then explain it to me.”  
Spock takes another deep breath, “In my culture the Omega is the house wife only good for breeding and warming the Alpha's bed. I know you wouldn’t see me as just something to breed with. But… but after you made sure that my father couldn’t take me to new Vulcan. I started having visions…”  
Bones raises an eyebrow at Spock, “Visions?”  
Spock flushes, “Yes…” he shifts slightly sitting up, “I… I saw you punishing me in front of the crew. Treating me like the Omega that I was… I liked it. Forcing me into things that I wanted but didn’t want.” Spock shifted again and Bones moved from the floor onto the bed.  
“Is that why you started avoiding me?”  
Spock shook his head, “No. The first one time it was you treating me like another Vulcan would. The second time it was different, you kissed me in my vision. You were kind after you punished me. It was different, I was confused. I realized that, that was what I wanted. I wanted you to love me.”  
Bones laughed a little and pressed a kiss into Spock's forehead, “so you started avoiding me because you were developing feelings for me.”  
Spock nods his head, “And… then it happened on more time. Right before you found me… after… after you slapped me when I hurt Jim.”  
Spock looks down ashamed and Bones squeezes his knee, “He’s not mad at you. He’s just hurt. Just ask him for forgiveness. He will forgive you Spock, you’re his best friend.”  
Spock takes a deep breath, “The last vision… the last one, I was in your room. You punished me again, but this time it was different. This time you made me count and it was just us… and… and” Spock sniffled tears flowing down his face, “and you treated me like I was loved then you told me to wake up. That I had punished myself enough.”  
“I found you after that didn’t I?”  
Spock nods his head, “Yes… I was so alone and scared. I wanted to go to you, but I couldn’t I thought I have ruined that. So when Spock Prime said… said I have bonded with you I… I was happy and then you… you told them not to touch me…”  
Bones pulls Spock to him, “Shush, it’s okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore.”  
Spock nods his head and curls into Bone’s, “Will you do it?”  
Bones blinks, “Do what?”  
Spock curls into Bone’s shoulders and mumbles, “Bind us physically.”  
Bones takes a deep breath before pulling back tipping Spock’s head up, “Is that what you want?”  
Spock nods his head, “And… and your mind?”  
Bones smiles before kissing him on the mouth softly, “If that is what you want then that is what you will get my love.”  
Spock takes a deep breath and smiles, it’s soft and small he leans in and brings his fingers up to Bone’s face he whispers softly as he melds with his mate. His mind is filled with warmth and love. The feelings swirled in their minds joining them together in a way that Spock had only dreamed about.  
When He released them Spock was gasping writhing as another round of his heat took him. This time when Spock lied down Bones was pressing him gently into the blankets pressing soft kisses to him and nipping at the skin. The sex was soft and loving and right before the climax Bones bit down on the gland. His saliva mixed with the blood making the bond complete.  
Several days later Spock and Bones finally left the room. Spock could breath easily. He was happy. He got what he wanted and he knew that it didn’t matter what happened he was going to be loved and taken care of.


	2. Epilogue

Spock couldn’t believe what he was reading or better yet feeling. It had been several years since he and Leonard had gotten together. They were happy, he got what he wanted and his mate got what he wanted. Their sex life was interesting that was for sure, but Spock loved it. Sex was amazing, and bending over and submitting to his Alpha made him happy.  
The only issue is now… Spock took a deep breath and looks back down at the little test that he was holding. How on earth is he going to tell his mate that he was pregnant.   
Jim walked up behind him, “What’s up buddy.”  
Spock turns around quickly face slightly flushed, “It would seem Captain that I am pregnant.”  
Jim blinked before smiling and clapping him on the back, “Have you told Bones yet?”  
“No… I do not know how to tell Leonard.”  
Jim rolled his eyes, “Bones is going to be astatic. What are you afraid of?”  
Spock huffs, “It would be very illogical for me to be scared.”  
“And yet here you are, nervous and scared to tell your husband that you are going to have a child. You know the moment he gives you a physical or even runs a scanner over you he is going to know. So just tell him.”  
Spock shakes his head, “This is supposed to be special and I have no idea how to tell him.”  
Jim laughs, “Oh don’t worry.”  
Just as Spock was going to respond deft fingers pulled the test from his hands behind his back and a soft kiss was pressed into the back of his neck. Spock was quick to turn around, seeing his mate looking at him with amusement in his eyes. Spock flushes and looks down biting his lip slightly.   
“What’s this,” Bones asks even though he knows what it is. He had walked in early on in the conversation, and even if hadn’t his mate was broadcasting it clearly through their bond.  
“Pregnancy test.” Spock mumbles.   
Bones smiles and extends his two pointer fingers towards his mate. Spock extends his two fingers back and flushes softly. Jim clasps Spock on the back again before walking back out, “Congrats on the baby.”  
Bones moves and engulf Spock into his arms pressing his hand to his stomach, “My T'hy'la.”  
Spock hums and presses his face into Bone’s neck, “T’hy’la.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Now it's all over. ^-^ Comment and Review please!

**Author's Note:**

> So Spock might be a little OC but I think that it fits quite well. Comments and Kudo's are always welcome.


End file.
